<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookie Clicker by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729749">Cookie Clicker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chubstuck, Embarrassment, Extreme Weight Gain, Fat - Freeform, Fatkink, Fatstuck, Homestuffed, Humor, Other, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain, magical forms of weight gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrought with boredom, Dave Strider finds himself playing one of those mindless, number crunching idle games. Unluckily for him, the game itself proves to be supernatural in the best (or worst) of ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookie Clicker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i needed to write a light hearted fatkink prompt after atrophy, gomen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave was bored. Bored in one of those nearly painful stretches of nothing, where all he'd do is scroll through site after site, finding himself bored by its contents, and forcing himself to give up before staring at the ceiling. One of <em>those </em>kinds of days. Usually he'd be excited at the prospect of being bored- or at least, having nothing to do that didn't involve swords, disgusting alien puppetry, and fighting to the near death on a scalding hot roof. He could spin turntables and bother his friends until his Bro would eventually come home from whatever the fuck he was doing, at by that point the dry spell would be nothing more than a puff of memory. But this was something different; something, he came to realize, that was so unbelievably bad that he even found himself bored with music.</p><p> </p><p>Jesus, this one was absolutely godawful.</p><p> </p><p>All he really resigned to, at this point, was scroll uselessly through the internet. John wouldn't answer his pestering, Rose was probably doing some weird shit he didn't fully understand, and Jade was doing... Jade things. This left Dave with the barren wasteland of YouTube to watch, at first ironically enjoying the conspiracy and screaming let's player videos, but eventually finding even his own thoughts turning into mush as the hours slowly dragged on. There was only so many nutcases he could take in one sitting, and that was including his own bullshit ideas that'd flash through his mind. Still, even as he stared at his screen through his shades, he couldn't find himself to go back to the home page. He was simply too bored to move his arm from where he lay on his bed, eyes half lidded and hair slightly ruffled. Bro would have his ass seeing him this lazy, but Bro wasn't here. Plus, Dave was old enough to say fuck no to his bullshit. The young man simply watched until the next video came on with auto player.</p><p> </p><p>It was one of those low quality let's plays of some kid playing a browser game. Something to do with cookies, which he heard way back in his last bout of absolute boredom. Tuning out the small child's shitty mic'd voice, Dave simply watched. It wasn't a game he could put any effort into, it would keep his relative interest for the time being...</p><p> </p><p>Why the hell not?</p><p> </p><p>For once, he moved- shifting upwards, he sat against the wall, propping his head against a pile of pillows as he pulled his laptop to his knees. He was quick to close out of YouTube and into the game itself, where he was presented with a rather bland screen- a massive chocolate chip cookie near the left hand side, and a bar with blacked out upgrades. Seeing as the game was literally called Cookie Clicker, Dave took no time in clicking the massive cookie to the side. It bounced in a little animation, and the counter above ticked from 0 cookies, to 1.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause, then. Something that made Dave lift his finger from his trackpad, raising an eyebrow in his immediate confusion. He could feel something, deep within the basin of his gut. It wasn't something he'd ever felt before, and it wasn't anything he could explain- it felt sweet, in some manner. Sweet, and warm. Dave pushed it aside as a light breeze or even his own boredom playing tricks on him, and he continued clicking. What else was he going to do?</p><p> </p><p>He didn't notice any immediate changes, not at first. He was too preoccupied distracting himself with this silly little game. Buying buildings, watching the counter go upwards and upwards. Wait until he had enough cookies to upgrade, and upgrade. Wait until he had enough cookies to unlock a new building, and unlock a new building. It was only when he noticed the laptop slowly shifting did he finally notice something, and he broke away from his stupor. His cookie counter displayed 1,000, and at this rate it was steadily growing. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He finally moved his laptop to the side to inspect the slow movement. What he found made him nearly jump. His gut, which was once nearly concave and barely there, had suddenly swelled out to a soft paunch. It pressed his tee outward, the soft form now wobbling with even the slightest breath he took, and Dave reached his hand down to gently press a finger. It was so soft and malleable, he could press it right in. Even the slightest press caused a surge of that warm sweet feeling he felt before, and he gasped. "What the fuck..." He could steadily see it grow under his own sight.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes glanced towards the game. He saw that counter grow larger and larger, and Dave couldn't help but bite his lip. Despite his skepticism with how the supernatural could exist or not (other than that creepy fucking puppet), he had a good feeling as to what was making him suddenly gain weight. And surprisingly, he found the feeling good. Perhaps it was the soft, warm feeling that was making him relaxed, or the new padded look to his frame, but whatever it was, it made him flush. Deeply. With a slight shake to his fingers, Dave went to another tab, and searched "cookie clicker cheats". He couldn't help but snicker to himself at the thought. Him, suddenly deciding to follow some fetishistic desire he suddenly gained? He never thought that would happen to him.</p><p> </p><p>It was only a few minutes later when he returned to the game, ready, and awfully nervous. At this point his belly had grown just the slightest bit, but it was growing at a consistent rate- his shirt gently riding upwards, revealing a quivering crescent of fat, his upper arms and thighs already softening up just the slightest bit. Even though Dave's mind kept running back to his growing belly, he pressed his fingers to a few buttons on his keyboard, booting up the console for the site. With slight hastiness and excitement, he typed in a single phrase.</p><p> </p><p>game.earn(100000)</p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately, his belly surged. With a slight gasp, Dave was able to just barely grasp his laptop before his own fattening gut could push it out of the way. Softening to a near constant jiggle, his belly rolled forward like dough, forcing his legs apart and growing to rest against his knees. At this point his belly had rolled forward into two distinct rolls, the bottommost layer significantly fatter and flabbier than his upper half. His once defined chest softened into thick moobs, wobbling within a prison of fabric as his shirt was forced upward to contain them. His upper arms were nearly choked by his sleeves, packed in like sausage casings and forced into soft wings of fat at his sides. His thighs didn't fare much better- fattening and swelling like chicken legs, pressing nearly painfully against his jeans. Against his better judgement, Dave moaned, muttering out "<em>Fuck," </em>between gritted teeth as he puffed through his mouth. His cookie counter had heightened significantly.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He knew what he was getting into, at this point. But he didn't find himself to care. Steadying his laptop on his moobs, Dave grinned to himself, shifting in his massive weight as he pulled up the console.</p><p> </p><p>game.earn(1000000000)</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The bed seemed to creak beneath him, before he heard the springs under his mattress break, followed by said mattress deflating. Still, his fattening growth exploded- his jeans ripped down the side, letting pale fat surge through like dollops of whip cream. His moobs sagged so far down his sides that his poor shirt ripped, and his gut stretched upwards and outwards, jiggling and rippling even with his own growth. His own chin had already softened into two, but at that point it pooled out into four separate chins, merging with his neck in a puffy ring of fat around his head. His ass forced himself upwards still, almost like a cushion in its own softness, and Dave's pants of pleasure grew more heavy as he heard his boxers snap and rip along the massive line of his behind.</p><p> </p><p>He was so fat, at this point. Far beyond immobile, with his feet sinking into enormously soft and fat legs, only being able to wiggle his toes. He was forced to stare upwards, simply too fat to look ahead. And if he did, he was certain he'd only see his gut aside from anything else. He was certain said stomach was pooling against the floor, his bellybutton so enormously deep and dark. That sweet warmth was nearly consuming him, and Dave only thought of how much he could expand it. Not about the consequences of what he did and might do, not how Bro would react- just how he could expand this feeling of pleasure, of softness, of warmth and content fullness.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he was only barely able to shift, his arms, Dave eventually found himself back to the console. He imagined himself fattening further, fattening so much that he'd break the floor beneath him and crash to the lobby of the apartment building. He imagined himself growing so fat he'd smother Bro, and others, completely. He imagined smothering landscapes in in flabby gut, only desiring more and more cookies. He imagined showing John, or Rose or Jade this game, just so he could have them experience it as well.</p><p> </p><p>He was grinning ear to ear when he typed, and went to click.</p><p> </p><p>game.earn(infinity)</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and criticism is always welcome!!! thank you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>